Джастин Армберг/Галерея
I'm from Another Dimension Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 busy marco.png S1e1 marco surprised.png S1e1 looks like someone's in trouble.png S1e1 marco expressing pride.png Match Maker S1E3 Crowd of students pass Marco and Star.png S1E3 Star and Marco in class.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick hands out graded tests.png S1E3 Marco "you don't have tests on Mewni?".png S1E3 Star "hi, Skullzie".png S1E3 Star asks for her grade to be changed.png S1E3 Star's spell backfired.png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick vanish.png S1E3 Justin listens to Star's study.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's empty seat.png S1E3 Justin again "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Marco pushed aside.png S1E3 Students crowd around Star.png S1E3 Star gives all the credit to Marco.png S1E3 Jackie impressed with Marco.png S1E3 Marco the center of attention.png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick issues the worst pop quiz ever.png S1E3 Justin kicks Marco's seat.png S1E3 Star blowing fire out on Marco's head.png School Spirit S1E4 Awesome Opossums team unimpressive.png S1E4 Rainbow mushroom cloud.png S1E4 Justin catches the football.png S1E4 Opossums run in terror.png S1E4 Justin "they just forfeited".png S1E4 Justin "we win!".png S1E4 Awesome Opossums cheering.png S1E4 Opossums pick up Star, Marco, and Ferguson.png S1E4 Star feels like she's forgetting something.png S1E4 Magical bird snatches up Marco.png S1E4 Star Butterfly "that was it".png Monster Arm S1E5 Lars looking at Marco.png S1E5 Lars getting angry.png S1E5 Monster arm slaps Lars.png S1E5 Lars about to cry.png S1E5 Lars runs away crying.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Jackie and others plug their ears.png S1E10 Brittney's irritating singing.png S1E10 Brittney singing badly.png S1E10 Star and Marco crash the party.png S1E10 Brittney 'I wanted a party jet'.png S1E10 Brittney disgusted by Sabrina's present.png S1E10 Star presents a Laser Puppy for Brittney.png S1E10 Justin eating spoiled oysters.png S1E10 Justin shoves spoiled oysters in Marco's face.png S1E10 Star casting Rubber Sparkle Bounce House.png S1E10 Star creates a bounce house.png S1E10 Justin's bouncing upsets Marco.png S1E10 Students cheering for Star.png S1E10 Justin rips his clothes off.png S1E10 Justin jumps into the hot tub.png S1E10 Boys in the hot tub.png S1E10 Students fall to back of the bus.png S1E10 Star, 'that's a stupid plan, Ludo'.png S1E10 Star tells Marco to take the wheel.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby driving.png S1E10 Marco slowly approaching the driver's seat.png S1E10 Marco crawls toward the driver's seat.png S1E10 Students come out of the bus unharmed.png S1E10 Justin had a lot of fun.png S1E10 Best party ever.png S1E10 Sabrina in a stretcher.png Mewberty S1E11 Student looking at vines on the floor.png Freeze Day S1E17 Justin, Jackie, and Janna in kindergarten.png S1E17 Toddler Jackie.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 -echohs09 camera 1.png S1E22 - classroom vs paperclips.png S1E22 - no distractions.png S1E22 - no monkey business.png S1E22 - this is the echo creek museum of paperclips.png S1E22 - classroom whines.png S1E22 - life is suppose to be fun.png S1E22 Echo Creek Academy students excited.jpg S1E22 Justin tempting fate.png S1E22 Hope, Justin, and Sabrina scared.png S1E22 Marco climbing down.png Второй сезон Mr. Candle Cares S2E3 Marco waits outside Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Star comes out of Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Mr. Candle going into the bathroom.png Starstruck S2E9 Overhead view of teens on soccer field.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry pretending to squish Hope.png Girls' Day Out S2E16 Miss Skullnick giving an algebra lesson.png S2E16 Students in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E16 Skullnick's students looking at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Star Butterfly pointing at Marco Diaz.png S2E16 Marco Diaz 'don't drag me into this'.png S2E16 Justin slips on the janitor's wet floor.png S2E16 Echo Creek Academy students gathered in a group.png S2E16 Porcupine beast gallops through the Fall Hall.png S2E16 Fallen students scream at the porcupine beast.png Naysaya S2E26 School students gather around Marco Diaz.png Mathmagic S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking sleepy.png S2E32 Francis sleeping in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Class students going 'ooh' toward Star.png S2E32 Star skips to the front of the classroom.png S2E32 Star dancing toward the chalkboard.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star skipping annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star dancing annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Tom and Boo Fly appear in Star's class.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Elderly Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's hair appears on his chin.png S2E32 Marco Diaz with multiple heads and Naysaya.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Jackie and Justin turn into dogs.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Star Butterfly levitating garbage.png S2E38 Janna 'what are you doing here?'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly collecting more garbage.png S2E38 Star sees students outside Mr. Candle's office.png S2E38 Brittney Wong crying and holding Justin.png S2E38 Mr. Candle announces 'no counseling today'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly standing on top of Justin.png S2E38 Janitor 'school's done for, Miss'.png S2E38 Janitor burning books in a trash can fire.png S2E38 Justin crying out 'hooray!' on the floor.png S2E38 Janitor 'the end is near!'.png S2E38 Justin cries out 'hooray!' again.png S2E38 Echo Creek football team revering Otis.png S2E38 Alfonzo and Ferguson raise their hands.png S2E38 Echo Creek students and staff listen to Star.png S2E38 Students and teachers cheering.png S2E38 Students and teachers in sepia-tone.png S2E38 Students and teachers destroy the new statue.png S2E38 Star tells her friends not to burn the school down.png Starcrushed S2E41 Chet talking with Justin.png S2E41 Chet and Justin laughing together.png S2E41 Star Butterfly hurrying away from Marco.png S2E41 Star Butterfly tells herself 'be classy'.png S2E41 Marco 'forget Song Day ever happened'.png S2E41 Star looks down at Marco from the stairs.png S2E41 Star shouts loudly to Marco from the stairs.png S2E41 Marco Diaz looking up at Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Marco Diaz looking worried at Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Marco and Star surrounded to their staring friends.png S2E41 Marco Diaz 'we got the entire summer'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'that makes this super weird'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly confesses her feelings to Marco.png S2E41 Marco and party guests in complete shock.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I didn't want to admit it'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I thought if I just pretended'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly explains the situation to Marco.png S2E41 Star Butterfly tears up as Marco stammers.png S2E41 Star leaving in tears.png S2E41 Star Butterfly running back upstairs.png S2E41 Party guests staring at Marco Diaz.png Другое Tumblr nmrj0e6A6d1rrl7leo1 500.jpg Students of Echo Creek Academy.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей